


Sweetest of All

by werewolfsaz



Series: Hooked [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Backstory, Boys In Love, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, young man, you come sit here with me and tell me all about how you met my baby. I’ve told you plenty of stories about him being a little hell raiser so fair is fair.”<br/>Rick blushed brightly, azure eyes flashing to his boyfriend’s as he sat next to the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, dark curls tangling around his fingers as he looked back at the expectant woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest of All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again all. I had to post some fluffy follow up to my very first Rickyl Rickyl fic and I hope you like it. I was think of just one more with quite a bit more smut but let me know what you think of that.  
> Anywho, comments are always welcome.  
> Enjoy :)

Rick opened the blinds to let some sunshine into Mrs Dixon's room, hoping it would cheer her up a little. This was his third visit to see his boyfriend’s Momma and he couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather spend time.

The lady herself always perked up when Daryl and Rick came to visit, smiling more and chuckling at their playfulness as they worked to brighten her room with flowers and pictures. Her favourite was a picture from prom night, Rick and Daryl with their arms around each other, smiling as they gazed into each other eyes.  
“Y’all don’t have to keep coming to visit,” Mrs Dixon said for the fourth time, fidgeting with her covers. “It’s summer , you should be out enjoying yourselves, being young and happy.”  
“You hush now, Momma,” Daryl mock growled, straightening her pillows. “Me and Rick talked about it some and there’s no place we’d rather be. Dale has been real nice giving me time off so you just hush and be happy.”

“Beside,” Rick chimed in. “I get to hear all about Daryl as a little boy. I bet he was just as adorable as he is now.”  
Daryl blushed hotly, fingers fiddling with his tee shirt as he ducked his head.  
“Shut it, Grimes,” he snarled though the smile on his lips gave away that he wasn’t even a little bit mad.  
“I hope I get to see some pictures of little Daryl one day, Mrs Dixon,” Rick grinned, unperturbed by his boyfriend’s outburst.

“Call me Lena, darling,” the lady insisted. “Mrs Dixon makes me feel old.”  
She lent back against the pillows, eyes closing as she sighed softly.  
“Should we go, Momma? You need to rest...” Daryl chewed his lip, worried blue eyes flicking to Rick’s.  
“No, baby, please stay a little bit longer. I was just enjoying the peaceful moment.”  
Lena Dixon's eyes flashed open, pinning Rick with their smouldering intensity. Daryl had definitely gotten his eyes from his Momma.

“Now, young man, you come sit here with me and tell me all about how you met my baby. I’ve told you plenty of stories about him being a little hell raiser so fair is fair.”  
Rick blushed brightly, azure eyes flashing to his boyfriend’s as he sat next to the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, dark curls tangling around his fingers as he looked back at the expectant woman.

“Well, I’d seen Daryl around, at school and in town. I always knew I wasn’t really in to girls, you know? Though I tried dating a girl called Lori and that was the deciding factor right there. She was all soft and round...” He shuddered dramatically as Lena laughed.

“There were a few guys I’d tried dating too but they just didn’t hold my interest. Then one day, in detention, in walks this scruffy, dirt caked figure with the most gorgeous eyes I’ve ever seen.”  
Rick’s voice had gone soft and dreamy as he remembered. He could see it as clear as day in his mind’s eyes.

***  
Rick sighed, resting his damaged hands on the desk carefully. His Dad was gonna go batshit at him when he found out about this. But Shane had it coming, playing that cruel prank on Lori and Carol and the other girls. At least he was in the nurse’s office with the Principle, getting his ass suspended.

“Get off a me! I can walk! I been to detention before,” a loud, brash voice yelled just moments before a dust monster stumbled into the room. Rick glanced up, studying the new comer from the boots up. He was wearing beaten up work boots, long legs covered in grubby, torn jeans leading up to narrow hips. A flat tee shirt covered stomach flared out into promisingly broad shoulders. By the time he finished growing, this guy would be beautifully proportioned. Then Rick’s eyes reached his face and he felt like a thunder bolt had hit him.

Chiselled jaw, kissable lips, a shaggy mop of dark hair that fell over his cheeks but the most striking, most alluring feature were the sharp, steel blue eyes glaring at him challengingly.  
“The fuck you staring at?” the boy demanded stalking passed Rick to slam himself into one of chairs, dust puffing off of him in a cloud.  
“Watch your mouth, Dixon,” the teacher that followed him in growled. “Or you’ll be here even longer. Sit there and wait til your brother shows up.”

Rick couldn’t look away, couldn’t stop staring at this guy, soaking in every detail. Merle and Daryl Dixon were names he’d heard before, usually related to something bad if it was about the older one and came from his father. And he was sure he’d seen this guy, Daryl, around school before.... Well, half seen, like a ghost.  
“Take a fucking picture, it’ll last longer,” the boy snapped in his deep, rough voice, glaring at Rick.

“I’d rather take you on a date,” Rick blurted, surprising himself as well as the other teen. Daryl’s eyes went huge, mouth falling open in shock.  
“The fuck is wrong with you, Grimes? You don’t even know me!”  
“You know my name,” Rick almost sang, beaming at Daryl. “And I know I don’t know much about you. But I’d like to.”  
Daryl floundered for a moment, turning away as his brain raced. 

He’d been crushing on Rick Grimes for years, ever since he had defeated the school bully. He had stood there, this skinny, pale little thing against the monster of the school, Benny Tyson, his blue eyes burning as he spoke in a soft, calm drawl. No one knew what Rick had said but Benny had gone all kinds of pale then rushed off. After that he was quiet, polite and always helpful. Daryl had fallen right then and there.

But he was under no illusions. No way was he good enough for Rick Grimes, not with a sick Momma, no father and Merle as a brother. But those shining eyes, so blue they made Daryl want to write poetry for fuck sake, were locked on him with such hope.  
“Tell me what you said to Benny Tyson and I’ll go out with you,” he mumbled. 

Rick laughed, moving to sit closer to Daryl, hiding a pleased grin when he noticed a blush under all the dust.  
“I told him I was small but quick, with real sharp teeth, and if he touched me or anyone else ever again, I’d rip his throat out,” Rick said softly but with such intensity that it made Daryl swallow and lean away.

It sounded like a corny threat, a stupid bluff that no one would ever take seriously but when Rick’s voice dropped low and dangerous like that, it became clear how terrifying he was.  
“Now how about you tell me how you ended up in here looking like a giant dust bunny,” Rick chuckled, face changing from the cold, deadly mask to a bright , warm smile.  
***

“We just bonded right away,” Rick shrugged, blushing slightly as he glanced at Daryl's Momma. “We talked all through detention and the whole ride home. I picked him up for our date the next day and we’ve been pretty inseparable ever since.”  
Daryl blushed right along with Rick, knowing he’s left a lot out. 

Like that they had gone squirrel hunting but had ended up making so much noise as they made out they had scared every animal away. Or the fact that Daryl had never kissed anyone before Rick but had gone in with enthusiasm and a willingness to keep practicing every chance they got.

“Well, here I was thinking you were a good boy but turns out you raise as much hell as my baby,” Lena laughed at them softly. “Now I’m getting a mite sleepy so you boys better head on out. And tomorrow I want you to go to the beach or something and have fun. Momma’s orders.”  
Daryl smiled and blushed, leaning in to kiss her cheek.  
“Yes, ma'am,” he murmured as Rick leaned into squeeze her hand. 

The boys tangled their fingers together with easy grace, waving goodbye as they left, promising to visit again soon with lots of pictures from their day out. Lena watched them go, watched them stop in the hall, talking quietly before Daryl caught Rick in a sweet kiss, smiling at him with such open affection it made his mother catch her breath. Those boys belonged together alright.


End file.
